reddits_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Pogol War
The Pogol War was a two year engagement between the city-states of Pogol and Fragarach. Causes of the War During the inland drought that plagued Fragarach and other cities, Duke Floster of Pogol imposed a higher property tax, primarily effecting the peasantry and smaller guild houses. This caused terrible outcry from the local Rangers Guild, Jäger, who could not maintain their operations under said conditions within Pogol. After a plea was made to the duke's court, Duke Floster had the land owned by Jäger ''repossessed and threw the guild out of Pogol. This action directly caused a meat and furs shortage in the following months. During this time, ''Jäger ''relocated to Fragarach, finding refuge within the plains country. With a famine plaguing the seaside city, the duke's court, alongside the Thena temples, made special effort to sell religious indulgences and positions in an attempt to ease trade difficulties and raise capital. However, members of the church were appalled by the lack of piety from both within Pogol and in other cities in the region. An intervention was attempted by a temple in Fragarach to settle the dispute. However, the Cardinal of the Thena temple in Pogol, with sanctions from Duke Floster, had anyone who argued against his leadership banished from the city under threat of excommunication. This angered theists in Fragarach and surrounding areas, who were outraged at being unable to worship at the temple in Pogol. In response to this, Duke Stanley of Fragarach instituted a tax on goods from Pogol. This caused a religious revolt, and is considered the founding event that led to the mainstream worship of Cera in lieu of Thena. Citing the religious diaspora as a cause, Pogol then went into open war with Fragarach. Other states opted to watch the conflict instead of joining sides (as siding with either could be potentially disastrous). Skirmishes During the two years of combat, many battles were fought between the two dominant powers of the region, mostly petty raids and skirmishes. There are two notable battles: ''the Taking of Torgue, and the Battle for North Moundtop. The Taking of Torgue Four months into open conflict, foot soldiers led by Captain Veys of Pogol marched into Torgue, which was a town under Fragarach's protection. It was here Veys had ordered the horses of Torgue poisoned, as to deny Fragarach a future cavalry. When the Fragarach military arrived, Veys had the citizens taken hostage. A small battle was fought for three days before Fragarach's military retreated. In taking Torgue, Pogol had cut Fragarach's trade. It is widespread knowledge that Fragarach had the more mighty military at the beginning of the war, but the continuous use of poison by Veys, as well as his systematic slaughter of enemy livestock and serfs, drained the power of attrition from Fragarach's military. Duke Stanley sent many more envoys to reclaim Torgue, but with no success. The Battle of North Moundtop A year into war, Veys was assigned as the commander of Moundtop, a fortress recently constructed as a stronghold against northern aggression, including attacks by Fragarach. After losing many farms, stock, and workers, Fragarach was drained of morale to continue the fight. However, things changed when Ieya Melrose established herself as a heroine of the state. With her in command, they marched on Moundtop. Veys poisoned waterways exiting the fortress to lay waste to the advancing army. However, the tactic had been surmised and prepared for - Ieya Melrose used a cleansing agent to purify the waters, countering Veys' plans. Their armies met at north of Moundtop. After two lengthy days of siege, Veys was killed and the fortress was taken. Hearing of Veys' death, Duke Floster sent a large force to reclaim Moundtop. Ieya Melrose was able to topple the force by using the rubble from the damaged fort as artillery - rolling huge stones and boulders down hill at the incoming force. Moundtop was secured by Fragarach, and was their first major victory. End of the War Scouring of Mt. Hrag Pogol rallied its forces around a religious cause, bringing in warriors from around the regions to fight in Thena's name. However, this proved counterproductive, as sympathizers to the plight of the Cerisites enlisted under the banner of Fragarach to fight what they saw as a 'corrupt head of church'. At this time, a holy knight under the cardinal named Quanz led armed forces to bolster their hold on Mount Hrag. Ieya Melrose, her companions, and the force she commanded moved to assault Mount Hrag. During this battle, a rainstorm began, causing a landslide that devastated both forces. Ieya Melrose managed to take the fort, but was later killed by Quanz in a duel. Eskaid Dermail, lover and partner of Ieya Melrose, received word of her death, then gathered his comrades from around the region to participate in the taking of Hrag. Eskaid's intervention managed to bolster Fragarach's forces enough to drive out Pogol and secure the vast mineral and ore deposits beneath the mountain. Another battle was fought south of Moundtop between Eskaid Demail's forces and the holy knights led by Quanz. The outcome of the battle was not determined, though both Eskaid and Quanz both walked away alive. Treaty of Moundtop Having found themselves without adequate resources to continue fighting, Duke Floster's son, Nael, surrendered their flag to Duke Stanley of Fragarach at Moundtop. However, Duke Floster did not approve of a surrender, and marched on Moundtop to retract the declaration. It was here Duke Floster was forced into a surrender. Floster later committed suicide in prison after his title was passed to his son. A treaty was signed at Moundtop to seal the peace between the two countries. This did nothing to quell religious matters, unfortunately. Aftermath Since the end of the war, Fragarach has become the religious epicenter of Cerasism, in opposition to the views and actions of Pogol during the war. Although mainstream worship of Thena is still primarily conducted at Pogol's temples, the Eastminster cathedral in Fragarach City attracts many more pilgrims. Pogol has since suffered from a severe depression and debt incurred during the war waged. Fragarach owns half the debt, the rest scattered about to the other sovereign as well as various merchant guilds. Category:Wars